You Are My Sunshine
by Morbid Love
Summary: Terri's parents just died and now she lives with her uncle Coach Yoast, but when she's about ready to take her own life will a member of the football team change everything and send her falling head over heals in love


You Are My Sunshine  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ this is my fic so I'm changing some things about the movie. First of all, Bertier didn't get in that car crash. Second, they were juniors at the time so they have another year of school and football. Third..uhhhh well I don't have a third but I'm going to make this clear right now, I know nothing about football so please if you want to help me out in that department be my guest. Okay on with the show.  
  
The date August 19th, 1972. The time 12:00 am. Terri Yoast waited for the doctor to return. The images of the car flipping and bursting into flame replayed over and over in her head. Next to her sat her uncle Bill and her cousin Sheryl. Bill was one of the coaches at the high school. In Alexandria he and Coach Boone were famous as were the Titans. It was his sister that had been in the car crash him and her husband, Terri's parents.  
  
"Terri, you going to be okay?" Yoast asked his niece. "Yeah I'll be fine I'm sure that they're going to be okay." Terri answered automatically. Sheryl stirred in her sleep. 'She should be at home in her bed' Terri thought instinctively, she'd been taking care of the ten year old since she was born. "Look there's the doc." Yoast said standing up and walking over to the doctor. "Mz. Yoast," he said rubbing his hands, "I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it." That was the last thing Terri heard before she blacked out.  
  
Herman Boone was making the arrangements for two buses to take his team to Gettysburg College when his assistant coach, Bill Yoast, walked in. "Bill do you need something?" he asked the next day was when they were leaving but he knew that Yoast had been thinking of not going due to the fact that his sister and brother-in-law had just died. "Yes I was wondering if you could get a room in the girls' dorms at the college, for my niece." Yoast asked. "Are you sure that she should come I mean her parents just died shouldn't she be at home packing I mean she is moving in with you and Sheryl isn't she?" Boone asked incredulously "Yeah but well I don't trust her to be at home by herself. She's very unstable at the moment; she's already tried to kill herself twice." Yoast said walking over to the window and looking out onto the football field where some of the boys were practicing. "Okay Bill, I'll try." Boone said walking over to the window too, "But do you really think it would be a good idea to put a seventeen year old girl in a bus filled with boys her age?" "Oh, believe me if they try anything they'll be dead on the ground before I could get to them. After all she used to play football too."  
  
Ronnie "Sunshine" Bass got onto the bus and sat next to his good friend Rev. "Hey Sunshine, Sunshine?" Rev asked his friend who, at the moment, was daydreaming. "What Rev?" Sunshine asked him coming back into reality. "They're saying that there is a girl on the other bus." Rev said with a wide smile. "Really did ya stop to think about the fact that Yoast has a daughter that always comes to camp." Sunshine said annoyed at the fact that Rev acting so childishly about it. "I'm not dumb Sunshine, but I saw a girl, one our age, I saw her get on the bus." Rev said slapping Sunshine on the back of the head. "Alright just don't mess up my hair." Sunshine said smoothing out his hair. "Whatever man." Rev said turning to talk with some of the other guys.  
  
A half an hour later the buses pulled up at Gettysburg College. Sunshine got his stuff and watched the people come off the buses, looking for the girl. There she was and now he could see why Rev had been acting so childishly, she was beautiful. She was tall not as tall as he was but a good height for a girl, she had blond hair like Sheryl but hers was perfectly strait, her skin was a nice tan. She was wearing tight pants and a small shirt that showed her midriff. Her shirt was also tight which made her already big breast look even bigger. She grabbed a black duffle bag and reached for another bag. She looked like she was having trouble with her stuff so he thought that now was a good time to introduce himself.  
  
Terri reached for her other bag the one in her hand was heavy enough but her uncle made her pack all this stuff. "You need some help?" said a masculine voice behind her. She turned around to see a blond boy looking at her. "Sure." Terri said tossing her duffle bag at him. The guy caught it with ease. Terri grabbed her other bag and turned to talk to the man, "You got a name or do I have to call you Blondie?" she asked lightly. "I'm Ronnie Bass but the guys call me Sunshine." He said extending his hand. "I'm Terri Yoast, Coach Yoast's niece." Terrie said shaking Sunshine's hand. He was kinda cute, his bland hair came to the middle of his neck and was brushed back. He had beautiful blue eyes, she couldn't stop staring at them, "You're Sunshine huh, all the girls talked about you last year." She said tearing her eyes away from his. "They did. Well I always wondered about that little group of girls that watched me during math." He said playfully.  
  
Sunshine couldn't believe that this girl was even real. She was like a goddess and her eyes were so stunning, a perfect sapphire blue with bits of hazel near the pupils. But her eyes were also red and puffy like she'd been crying. "So are you trying out for the team or something ?" Sunshine asked playfully giving her a lopsided grin. "My uncle would kill me if I was, but I'm just here so he can keep and eye on me." She said grabbing her bag from him, "I got to go I'll see you later." "Okay but just one thing?" Sunshine called as she walked away. "What?" Terri called back. "What's that?" he asked pointing to her navel. "Oh that, it's a piercing." She called back before running to Coach Yoast. Sunshine followed her with his eyes the whole time, he watched her so intently that he didn't even notice Rev standing behind him until he threw a football at the back of his head. "Rev I'm going to kill you for that." Sunshine said throwing the ball back. "I told you there was a girl on the bus." Rev said with that childish smile again, "you like her don't you?" "She's okay." Sunshine said looking towards Terri, "She's got a nice butt." "Sunshine's in love." Rev taunted running off. "I'm gonna get you Rev" Sunshine said has he chased after his friend, not knowing that the eyes of the very person he was watching just a few minutes before were watching him with great interest.  
  
A/N: okay that's it tell me if you like it or if it's a bit cheesey. 


End file.
